User talk:Tama71999
Energy X (talk) 15:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Japanese name's and Asterisk When it comes to Japanese name's of Pokemon and characters, put it underneath the name of the Pokemon or character in the infobox and when it comes to asterisks, don't put a space between the sentence and the asterisk. Just to inform you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh and when uploading pics, if it's of a character's Pokemon, put the name of the character that owns the Pokemon first, then the name of the Pokemon and then input whatever is needed after it. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Here, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Darkrai_got_hit_by_Sceptile%27s_Leaf_Blade.png for the picture, here, http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ash%27s_Sceptile&diff=592799&oldid=592795 for the asterisk and here, http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tobias%27_Latios&diff=592800&oldid=592797 for the Japanese name. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Edits As muich as we appreciate your edits, I must ask why do you isnert some strange, unneeded stuff. I had to remove bits and pieces. Energy ''X'' 12:34, November 18, 2014 (UTC) It might be because he/she is for a different wiki and doesn't understand. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:35, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry to interfere it, but the content was copied from bulbapedia. --Lordranged7 (talk) 12:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It was, I looked it up. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Damn, so why did you copy from Bulb? It is not allowed. Energy ''X'' 12:41, November 18, 2014 (UTC) He'she might not of realised or did it deliberately. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:43, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes, It's better to write with different informations instead of copying some informations from Bulbapedia! I still think that copying everything from Bulbapedia is a bad work -_-. Nectaria (talk) 12:47, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Because it contains bad work? Energy ''X'' 12:58, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I meant that is not a good idea to copy any contents from Bulbapedia and paste them to this wiki! I never said that Bulbapedia contains bad work. Nectaria (talk) 13:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) How unamusing. With actions like that you are likely to get blocked. Energy ''X'' 16:25, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Stop putting en, it isn't needed. Just stop it will you. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:25, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Like what Ellis99 said, putting ":en" to the links isn't needed! I always adding links without the ":en". Nectaria (talk) 10:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Voice actors and actresses If you are going to add the names of voice actors and actresses, could you make those names links, even if they are redlinks because they will be created in the near future. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:43, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Rival's Pokémon Category Please do not add Pokémon to the rival's Pokémon category. To make things more organized, we'd use a category of a character whom is a rival, where it lists their Pokémon. For example, Drew's Pokémon. If a Pokémon belongs to Drew, they should have that category, which in turn is already subcategory for the Rival's Pokémon category. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:30, April 21, 2016 (UTC)